Silent Love
by Adi-Arty
Summary: This is an alt universe; The only family is in danger can they be saved before it too late, and can a love that has been silent for so long last till the end?


Silent Love

The cell was dark and damped, what little light there was showed a dim outline of a figure on the other side of the room, they only thing that could really been seen was the hair, hair that is unruly, why was that hair so familiar? JOHN! But the effects of the drug dragged her back to the cold emptiness of sleep.

Adrianne moaned as she came round she was confused and she hurt, "ow, were am I? What is that small? What... John...John where are you? Please answer me." The room remained quite with no other sound then the single drip of water, it was then that the door click and was pushed open to allow a flood of bright light to enter the darkened cell, three men entered the room with their weapons raised, their weapons were similar to the ones that they carry with them when they go on missions and similar to those the Genii carry.

John woke to darkness and damp, "What the hell?" as John pushed himself off the floor he found that his hands were chained to the wall, He looked down to his feet and found the same thing, but there was some length to the chain to allow movement and so that he can sit down!. "John are you alright?" John looked up to the voice and saw three shadowed faces but he know the voice, "Ya I'm fine Telya, what about you guys?" He looked at them all in turn and they all had be placed at a side of the room, as he looked over them he noticed that there was one missing, before any of them were able to answer him he stopped then with a hand movement, "where is Adrianne?" He looked at them in the darkened room his eyes had adjusted to the dim light that he was able to make out who the figures were and what was on their faces, "we don't know we awoke up in this room it was only me, Ronan and Telya to begin with, then they brought you in fighting, they knocked you out again" John was able to see the panic on Rodney's face ,but John knew that he would have to same look if it was his daughter that was missing.

Many of hours had passed and Rodney was getting to the point of not being able to stand due to low blood sugar, that when food was brought to them each team member gave him half of theirs as long as his portion, this made John wonder if Adrianne was in the same situation, the one thing to inherit from your father was is his alleges, but Sam also did have his eyes, blue, a colour that reminded him of the sky and of the ocean that surrounded their home. They all had moved around to see how far the chain's allows movement; they found that none of them could make it to the centre of the room.

It was night outside they guessed by the fact the cell no longer had any light, it was eerily quiet in and out the cell, the only sound that was heard was the soft snoring coming from Rodney, " Hay did either of you notice something different?" John looked over to the wall in which he knew Ronan and Telya were sitting, "what that Rodney chain is much shorter than ours, then yes I did notice." Ronan voice was filled with anger that if he wasn't chain, John was sure that he would be bringing the wall down with his bare hands, "I believe they know more then we realised" Telya voice was clam but also filled with anger. John gave up trying to see what their face looked like, it seemed the more he tried the darker it seemed to get, "What are they going to do to her?" John jumped as has he heard the soft pained filled voice of Rodney as he asked the question and it seem that both Ronan and Telya were just as surprised," Rodney we thought you were asleep?" as Telya spoke they all could hear movement of chains all around the room, "I heard something coming from outside the door it woke me" John, Ronan and Telya listened at first it was quite but then they all could hear a voice growing as it drew closer. "They are coming!" Ronan Jumped up to his feet and took a step and was pulled back by the chain, "They have shortened our chains?" As Telya spoke a blinding light came on to reveal the people inside and what was in the room. John looked up as his eyes cleared of the light to see that Rodney's hand and feet were flat against the wall, giving the man no movement.

It was only a couple of minutes before any of them heard the click of the lock and the creaking of un-oiled hinges, a tall man entered and took a couple steps to Telya, when Ronan jumped up on to his feet and took half a step, to stop himself from being pulled back, the tall man looked at Ronan with dark eye and click his fingers together, they were able to hear footsteps outside the door but that was drowned when John, Telya and Ronan chains began to move into the wall to copy the position that Rodney was in. "Will that is better can't have you jumping up and hurting use now can we!" The man spoke with a clear deep voice, in an almost stickup English manner but his eyes gave the real meaning, "What do you want with us? And where is the fifth member of my team?" The man looked over to John and slowly approached with a smile on his face, a smile that remained him of Kolya, "your team is wanted dead Sheppard, and I'm going to give the people of this galaxy what they want." The man walked over to the door, and called out in a language that he didn't know of, as the man took long strides to enter the room another man enter with someone tied at the wrist and with a bag on their head, this small figure was placed in front of Rodney and the bag removed.

Rodney looked into the beaten face of his daughter, blood flowed down her once pale toned face, but her face wasn't the only thing covered in blood; her clothes were torn all over, her entire body was on show an anger raged through Rodney how could he let this happen to his daughter, he pulled at his chain's, the man that held them looked at Rodney but addressed Sheppard, "as you can see Sheppard I've chosen the youngest one of your team to show the worlds that I mean to rid them of your kind" Rodney hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter, he felt so angry that he had let this happen to her, but also grief ridden for he knew that if he didn't do anything that he would lose her, his rage grow. He looked up and over to Sheppard to see what the man was thinking and he could see that he was forming a plan as the tall man spoke to them, this tall man in question had walked over the Telya, and Rodney could see the lust in his eyes, "I may not rid the world of this beauty!" the man bent down and held Telya chin, but jumped back with a yell as Telya bit him. "You will have to kill me along with them, if you wish to keep your life." Telya looked into the eyes of the man who seem unmoved from her threat.

John looked over to Adrianne on the floor, he wasn't able to see her face but he knew that she was bleeding by all the blood on her pale skin, it Pained John to see someone so young in this situation but what was worse was that her father was there to see it as well, John would not let this happen, he knew that they had got a message to Atlantis but they didn't knew were the team was. John was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of chains and as he looked up he saw that Sam was being moved to the centre of the room, a hook was hanging from the ceiling Sam was moved under the hook which was lowered and clipped to the rope and chain that was around Sam wrists. They were about to see what had happened first hand.

Elizabeth was pacing her office waiting for news when the teams were ready to go help SGA-1; she had stopped her pacing to pick up a photograph, tears came to her eyes as she looked down at the only family that lived in Atlantis and how she had sent two of them off-world possibly to their deaths. She put the photograph back on her desk and turned round and walked into the control room, she walked up to the gate tech, whom nodded to her, "dial the gate," Elizabeth walked to the balcony in which looked over the gate room, "this mission will be difficult, but bring them home safe. good luck!" the team looked up at her and gave her a nod each with a grim face, her eyes fell upon Carson who was looking at the gate his face was set like stone.

Rodney looked into the face of his daughter as she was hung in the centre of their cell, she never looked up at him, and that worried him. When the men were finished beating her again, they moved out of the cell, when he knew that they had gone he looked over to the others and he could see how much they were hurting seeing her like this but he held his gaze on Ronan, there was something different about his gaze but Rodney couldn't pinpoint it he looked to John, he was the only one that would look at him, they looked into each other eyes for what felt like long moments but was only seconds, Rodney turned and look again at his daughter she hadn't even lifted her head, "Adrianne?" His voice broke as he said her name, the pain he felt was nothing he ever dreamt of, he knew that when he said Yes to the marriage that he could lose all he loved, but he never thought it would be his child first, "Adrianne please look at me, I know that you are in pain..." as Rodney said this she lifted her head and looked into her Fathers eyes, there was no pain, Rodney let out a gasp, at this but she smiled and let out a chuckle, "Don't worry about me I have a high tolerates for pain, anyway I look worse then I feel!" she looked at her father and gave him a nod, she then lifted her body so her feet were on the ceiling, she pushed against the ceiling and pulled on the rope and chain, sweat was dripping off her face as she put all her power into pulling the chain out the wall, Rodney watched his daughter pull and pull, but the chain would not give. she was now 10 feet from the ground and still pulling at the chain, "Adrianne stop, it not going to give" Adrianne arched her back so that she was looking at John, it was like she was doing the crap in mid air, " do you want to get out of here john? " she raised her eyebrows at him but she didn't stop, John had a stunned look to his face, "of course I want to get out of here, but what your doing isn't going to work that chain is to heavy and set into the wall..." just as John finished the chain in which Adrianne has been pulling at gave out all of a sudden and she fell the 10 feet and landed with a loud thud.

The fall winded Adrianne, and breath was hard to get into her already beaten lungs, but as she took in a deep breath she felt the fall force of several broken ribs, she hissed in pain, "Adrianne are you alright?" she opened her eyes to look into her fathers, "Ya, just bruised a few ribs that all!" she rolled on to her stomach and got to her hand and knees and then to her feet, as she stood she looked around the room and her eyes fell upon a small black box in the corner above Ronan's head, "Do you mind?" she gave him a smile and he smiled back and put out his knee, she reached behind her and under her top, " What are you doing, you can't just do...?" Rodney stopped mid-sentence when he saw her pull out a knife, he closed and opened his mouth a few times before a word left his lips, "How did you do that?" she was now on Ronan shoulders' picking at the small black box. "Think about it, I've lived with John, Ronan and Telya for 18 years now! It been drummed into me to always have knives on me and how to hide them on your persons!" she never looked at her father as she slipped the knife behind the box to get the cover off, "Would you care to fill us in on your plan?" John looked up at Adrianne just as she gave a 'got you, you basted' noise and then the chains came away from the wall.

Cadman's Team walked through the gate and onto the planet in which SGA-1 had be captured, she and many other jogged into the tree line that surrounded the Gate and hid the building in which they were being held in, she looked up and round to see that all her people were in their location, she then set her eyes on to Carson who gave a crude nod, she gave the hand single and they moved out.

"How did you know that would do that?" Adrianne flipped from Ronan's shoulders, but when she landed a blinding pain shot through her side, which made her lose her balance but thankful Ronan caught her before she hid the floor, "I'm alright!.. when I was in my cell I looked around to see if I could find a way out, and I notice a small black box in the corner of the room above my head, I reached up for it and I was able to get my chains off, but as I was taking the last cuff off they came in and gave me a beating" she looked at them in turn, "well you taking them off or what?" Sam looked all of them with a smirk on her face as they removed the cuffs from the wrist and ankles. When Rodney looked up and over to his daughter he notice that Ronan still held on to her as tho she was fragile, he pushed it out of his mind but he had a huge surge of pride for her, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arm around her, "I thought I had lost you," Adrianne put her arms round her father and hugged him back, "come on, let's get out of here." She pushed away from her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Rodney just nodded his head.

Cadman came up to walk beside Carson, "You have been quite Carson, are you alright?" Carson looked at Laure and then back to the path, "No, Love I'm not, my family is lost and possible hurt and there is nothing I can do but hold back." Carson looked to the ground the anger and pain was clear in his face, Laure looked at him shocked, "your family?" Carson looked at her and frowned, "Aye, my family, I and Rodney have been married for 19 years now and Adrianne turned 22 this year." Laure eyes grew wide. "You have a kid?" Carson looked at Laure his frowned deepened, "Aye, I have a daughter, while she is Rodney daughter form a fling he had, but her mother died giving birth, when i married Him i took her as one of my own she was only 3 years old!" Laure looked at Carson with pure shock on her face, but was stop from apology when one of her men gave the single that the building was in sight.

Adrianne looked up that the ceiling and saw the pipe, she gave a small smile, while the others were fussing with the door she jumped up coursing a shooting pain to past through her side but she controlled her moan so the other wouldn't worry, "I don't want to be rude but that not going to work!" As she looked down on the rest of the team they all turned round, but not finding the person in which the voice came from they look panicked, "Up here!" the team looked up with relief on their faces. They walked over to the wall, "the doors are too solid to try but I know that these vents lead outside, no matter which way you go!" she looked at them in turn, "Right, then that the way we go, Telya you go first." John looked to Telya who nodded her head, "Umm...John you are going to have to remove your shoes!" John looked up at her, eyebrows raised, "they are going to make too much noise!" She shrugged, it was then that John notice that Sam had no shoes on her own feet, he also saw the deep cuts that ran across the sole of her feet, "_ow that got to hurt!"_

As John and the other removed their shoes, Adrianne opened the vent with ease. She looked inside, it was clear "We are ready" Adrianne looked down at Telya. Ronan bent down to give her a hand up, Telya reached up and took her hand to pull herself on to the pipe and into the vent.

"Carson I know you want to help them now but we have to wait till night fall." Laure was tight lip as Carson tried to push her away; she looked into his eyes and saw pure fear and pain, "Carson I knew it must be so hard, but please this is the only way?" Carson looked Laure in the eyes for a long moment, and then nodded his head. He walked away and under the tree cover to wait out the day, Larue followed him, the sadness she felt was pushing her to do anything she can to get Carson family back. She looked up and over at Carson who was lining against a tree, she could see tears coming down his face, she walked over to him and put her arm around him, "we will bring them back Carson, I promise you that."

Telya lead the way through the vents with Ronan behind her, John in the middle and Father and daughter in the rear. They crawled through the vent system in silence witch nerved John, "How much longer do we have to be in this thing?" his whispered voice carried through and echoed in the vent, "no matter which way Telya goes it will lead us outside but we must stay quite!" Adrianne's voice was quite but seemed loud in the small space. They continued in silence until Telya came to a stop, she placed her hand on the grate to see how easy it would come off but the grate was on tight, "I cannot remove to grate for it is fixed to the wall." Telya looked over her shoulder to Ronan who shook his head, as he did so a creaking noise nerved the team, "What was that?" Rodney voice was a pitch higher than normal, and his eyes were wide, John had looked around to him his eyes were also wide.

Cadman looked at her watch, an hour till dusk. As she looked to the building to find any way inside, she noticed a shift of emotion, the fear in the air was sliced to become pure horror when a large crash was heard from inside the building.

The creaking nose grow as John moved to look at Rodney, "That don't sound so good."John's voice was barely above a whisper. Adrianne looked at round the vent but the light was to dim to notice anything, " John we need to keep moving I don't think the vents can hold our weight much longer" the noise in then vent became quite, "why didn't you say that before, we got into this thing, we are so dead!" Rodney voices was filled with panic, he stared moving trying to turn round to look at his daughter, but that vent began to make even more noises, "Dad stop moving before that vent collapse!" She yelled at Rodney which got him to stop, Rodney just looked back at his daughter in complete horror, She looked in to his eyes with sadness, she has never yelled at her father not even in the lab, "Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you but you must stay still if you move to much then the vent will give way as far as I can see the vent is stable were Telya, Ronan and John, but it is weaker were you are, and the weakest is where I'm kneeling so please stay still?" all Rodney could do was nodded his head, while Rodney and Adrianne were talking Telya kept working on the grate but it wouldn't move the vent was making more noise as the minutes went pasted, Telya looked at Ronan with worry, if they couldn't get it off then they were in trouble, just as Telya was going to tell the others the vent made the worse noise and gave way completely.

The vent gave way just as Adrianne said it would, John looked on as if the world had gone in to slow motion just behind Adrianne was a blinding light, her face was of pure horror as she fell to the ground, Rodney followed after her in fear but John was able to stop himself but it was hard with Ronan fighting to get past, "Ronan stop otherwise we all will fall!" Ronan stopped but the panic was clear in his eyes, after a few minutes the vent stopped making noise and stopped moving.

Cadman Looked at her men and gave then the hold signal which told them to be ready for anything or anyone that comes out building, she looked at Carson to make sure that he understood, but Carson was frozen with fear, his face was pale and his normally clam eyes were wide with horror, but when he saw Cadman looking at him, he nodded his head and fell back into the trees, Praying that his family were ok.

Once the dust had settled, John slowly made his way to the edge of the vent; the dust had settled in the vent but below was a mass dust cloud, "McKay can you hear me?" John looked down at the mass of dust he heard nothing, "Adrianne are you alright?" again John listened and nothing he looked back to Telya and Ronan and shock his head, he turned his head back to call again when he heard coughing, "McKay is that you?...answer me dame it!" more coughing and then a weak voice called up, "yes it's me Sheppard, if you hadn't notices there is dust everywhere and it hard to not breath it in, so give me a minute"

Rodney opened his eyes expecting to see a gun pointed but all he saw was dust, he drew in a deep breath, which caused him to cough, while coughing he heard a voice from above, "McKay is that you?" but Rodney couldn't answer, "...answer me dame it!" Rodney looked up to where he knew the vent to be and yelled, "yes it's me Sheppard, if you hadn't notices there is dust everywhere and it hard to not breath it in, so give me a minute" as he yelled up to Sheppard he looked round the room in search of his daughter, he continued to cough as he caught sight of a shadow in the distant, "Adrianne?" as he yelled her name he drew in more dust which caused him to cough eve harder than before "McKay are you alright? And where is Adrianne, can you see her?" Sheppard's voice was lined with worry, "Yes I can see her, but it hard to tell with all this dust, can you get down here I need help." Rodney looked up to the vent, all he could see was thick dust, but as he looked to side to side, he was able to make out a shadow, "Hay, Hay, look before to drop!" Rodney was only just able to get out of the way before the feet that hit the ground right were his chest had been, he yelled out in pain when he landed on his shoulder, "McKay you ok?" it was Ronan he began to walk over to the sound of the man coughing and sneezing. Sheppard and Telya followed Ronan down which caused the dust to fly up and met them, they began coughing.

Cadman looked at the building waiting; there was no sound, not even the bird's songs, nothing. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention, she didn't like this, something was really wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it, she looked over to Lt. Stackhouse who had the same look in his eyes, his shoulders were stiff and his grip on the P-90 was strong, but he kept his face straight so not to frighten Carson, he gave Cadman a nod and moved forward to inspected the building, "Now the fun begins!", Cadman whispered under her breath as she too moved forward.

Ronan helped Rodney to stand and looked at his shoulder, "it's dislocated, going to need to set it back!" The dust had began to settle so seeing was a little easier but only when close to each other, Rodney looked up at Ronan in panic, " What? Can't I just put it in a sling and have Carson put it back when we get home; I'm not very good with pain, I mean I can stand some pain but half the time I'm drugged so it bearable but...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" As Rodney was babbling Ronan had moved behind him and had set his arm, Rodney scream and fell back against Ronan. Sheppard looked up to Ronan and raised is eye brow, "Only way to set it and to shut him up!" Telya rolled her eyes at the comment. As Ronan lied McKay on the ground, Telya sat down next to him and he began to come round, Rodney opened his eyes ad looked around, "ow, I hope that had been a dream!" Rodney began to get up, and he did with Telya help, as he stood Rodney gave Ronan a glare of hate but what he saw in his eyes stopped him, he shrugged it off. He looked way from McKay and into the distances were he could see a shadow his panic grew and dashed over in fear, McKay wasn't far behind. When Ronan reached the shadow the dust had settled and he could make out Adrianne on the ground, Ronan reached her first and felt of a pulse, he let out a breath when he felt a steady beat at his fingertip's he looked up at McKay and nodded, Rodney fell to his knees in relief, he crawled over to her, to look at her, her face was covered in dust, it had her looked tanned which looked so wrong from her English rose skin, as he looked over her body he notice that her arm was at a very uncomfortable angel, as he noticed this John and Telya joined them.

John ran after Ronan and McKay, it was then he saw what they were running, as he got half way the dust seemed to have settled so they could see what was around them, John looked round as he jogged over to the others, they were in some kind of courtyard, He looked round to Telya to see if she had notice this, but she was looking up, so John looked to see what she had seen, and to his surprise there was a roof a soiled metal roof, when John looked down, he began to slow down as he got nearer to Ronan and McKay, he noticed McKay on the floor next to Adrianne, John could see that her arm was in bad shape. When they both reach the others Telya went to work on Adrianne's arm, John felt uneasy, it was too quite, he looked over to Ronan and gave him a nod, Ronan got up and walked away to stand watch, the courtyard was huge and there were too many places for people to hide.

Cadman was worried, it was far too easy to get into the building and so far they haven't come in contact with anyone from this planet, and the building was too quite, something was very wrong, they continued down the hallway in which they had chosen, they all stayed for safety but also to protect Carson, "Stackhouse, you got anything?" Cadman told her team to hold, while she waited for Stackhouse to reply, "_nothing yet sir, it's all quite, but I have bad feeling about this, all the doors are open but there is no one inside and, they are all living areas, and the place is way to clean!" _Cadman looked to Carson who had heard the entire thing; he looked at her with sad, pleading eyes, Cadman shock her head, "Alright keep looking, but keep in touch every 5 minutes, I want updates." Cadman looked to the others with her, they all nodded, "_Yes sir, oh and sir?" _Cadman frowned, "Yes Lt!" Stackhouse didn't reply right away, which caused Cadman to worry, just as she was about to call him he answered, "_Be careful! Stackhouse out."_ Cadman Smiled and shook her head, she looked back to her men and told them to move forward, she stayed at the back just to keep an eye on Carson, he knew what the man could do if someone he loves is in danger.

Telya had just finished putting Adrianne's arm in a sling when she began to moan, "Adrianne you need to open your eyes." Telya looked down at her as she tried to open her eyes, she moved her head to the sound of Telya voice, "Adrianne I need you to open your eyes, I need to know if you hit your head?" She moved her eyes form under her eyelids, when she did open them all she could see was white, as her vision cleared she was able to look Telya in the eyes, "Hi Telya!" Telya just smiled at her and checked her eyes, after she had checked her over for any other injuries, she helped her stand up, as she did so, she met eyes with her father, what she saw shocked her, his face was covered in dirt, but there were lines were there was no dirt but pale skin, he had been crying, Adrianne looked him over and it was then she noticed his arm, it was in a sling, "what happened to you?" she walked over to Rodney and looked at his arm, " I dislocated when I jumped after you, never do that to me again, do you understand young lady?" She just look at her father in horror, but what she saw saddened her, his eyes were filled with tears that he would not allow to fall, she reached over and hugged him, she whispered, "I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I will try my best." Ronan came running over his eyes showed the fear he was hiding ,he turned round and faced the door, "we have company!" he stood in front of McKay and Adrianne, John and Telya stood next to him, Rodney looked to his daughter, " Stay behind us, whatever happens don't move." She nodded back to him and stayed right where she was.

Ronan heard McKay tell Adrianne to stay behind them, wise move, he looked to McKay when he join the front and nodded to him, McKay gave him a weak smile and nodded back and look straight forward when the doors opened, an army walked through the door completely blocking it, all the men and woman had guns of all different sizes Ronan looked at Sheppard, his eyes said it all,_ there is no way out of this one. _Sheppard heart skipped a beat it can't be the end they had so much more to do for this Galaxy, Sheppard looked over to Frank! That is what I shall call him, his eyes were filled with anger and joy, Sheppard thought that not good, Frank opened his mouth and spoke in his stuck up English voice, "well it seems we have a problem, we can't have our guest running out on us now, but I must say you did have us stumped for a while, we couldn't figure out how you got out, then I remembered that the young one had found the control box, she is a clever thing, I may not rid the people of her!" Frank looked at Sheppard with a smirk on his face, he lifted his hand and twisted it, all the men and women moved to form around the team but they stopped in eye sight, so all four members could still see all the guards, "Why can't you let us pass? We know that there are many worlds out there that need our help, would you let them suffer, just because you want us dead?" Telya Looked right at Frank's eyes after she had looked to as many of the guards she could, none of them moved but some eyes diverted to Frank, but he did nothing, "you going to answer the lady Frank? You do know it's rude to ignore a lady!" Sheppard had a small smile on his face while mocking Frank, but Frank didn't move, they all stood there for quite moments when Frank suddenly tilted his head and said, "I think not!"Sheppard and the others readied themselves for attack, but nothing happened, they all stared straight forward and waited, minutes passed with nothing happening, Sheppard looked over to Ronan and Telya but their eyes were forward, But he saw a flash of blue and looked to McKay, his eyes were full fear and horror and he knew not a bit of that was for himself but for Adrianne, it was at that point Sheppard knew he would anything to rid the fear and horror from McKay heart.

Cadman came to a halt in the middle of one corridor that broken off to three more she looked down each and every one of them but they looked all the same, she looked to her men, they all looked to her and nodded, Cadman paired them off and sent them off down a corridor each, while she stayed with Carson and continued straight, she hoped that she had chosen the right one! She looked over to Carson, but his face was forward filled with fear, it was then she could see how much he truly loves his family.

Sheppard looked around at all the people around them, some were no older then Adrianne possibly younger and others were far too old to be doing this, he narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, all the Guns were raised and armed, Sheppard put his hands up, "do you really want to live like this? Forever in fear, some of you have not seen enough summers and some have seen many more, do you not want to be with you family? Even start a family?" Sheppard turned round so he could see all the people, he notice that some were listening, they lowered their guns and casts their eyes away. As Sheppard turned back to Frank he notice that his most loyal were closest to him, "that was wonderful Sheppard, it almost brought a tear to my eyes, but all my men are loyal to me, as I control they lives, many of them have children and families but in return for protection they must serve me till death or they can't fight any more." Frank looked to Sheppard with a smirk he yelled, "Move!" and everyone began to move, after the movement stopped there were only 6 men stood with their gun raised and they all stood next to Frank, his team had moved around to shield Adrianne form the others, it was only Frank and his 6 men in front of Sheppard all the others had left the courtyard or went to the other side next to McKay and Telya, Ronan moved over the covered the gap, Sheppard looked at Frank with ready eyes, Frank took a step back and his men moved feather apart and stood ready, Frank looked Sheppard right in the eyes and said, "Goodbye!" then one by one the man fired their guns.

Cadman looked into each door as they past, but the last door she saw was 10 minutes ago, "What is this place, it like a ghost town, but with heating!" she never took her eyes off the path in front of her, but she listened to Carson, "Aye, it like all the people just got up and left, and left the power on, I have a bad feeling about this place" Cadman didn't look at Carson but she could feel his eyes on her, so she nodded her head. They both continued walking for another 5 minutes when they heard someone coming, they both ran into a small enclave like room, which ended up being a cleaning cupboard. The footsteps continued for a couple of minutes, when they had passed Cadman looked up and down the hall way to make sure that they were all gone, when she thought the cost was clear she moved out with Carson following behind, they ran along the corridor not stopping to catch their breath. Cadman was up in front when she came to a sudden halt the corridor split into three, "What way do we go?" Cadman looked down each hall way to see any clue to help, Cason Joined her out of breath, as he bent over to get his breath back, he looked down the corridor to the right, he heard 6 pop's he looked to Cadman with confused and worried eyes, They both ran down the corridor.

John Stood in the middle of the room waiting for the bullets to hit him, one after another they fired, John had shut his eye tight waiting for the impact but nothing, he opened his eyes and looked at the men in front of him, he gave a small smile but that smile was replaced with horror when he heard a gaps from behind him he turned round and looked at the others but they were all looking at Adrianne, she was stood there her mouth was partly open, while John just stood there and watched Blood began to appear on her lips and trail down her chin, John stood frozen the bullets were never meant for him, Adrianne was the target form the beginning. Time seemed to stop as she fell to her knees, her eyes glazed over with pain. Rodney rushed to her side but the rest stood frozen afraid to move until the sound of gun fire broken the silent sadness.

Cadman stopped at the door, it was wide open revelling the courtyard, as she looked round she saw the six guns men and shot them, she saw someone move and raised her gun to them, but she lowered it once she saw it was Sheppard, his face was grim and pale when he saw Carson coming running in to the courtyard he looked back over his shoulder were he then closed his eyes tight and moved to the side, as he did so he looked away, Cadman turned her head when she heard Carson yell "NO" and ran past her, she followed him with his eyes she let out a gasp at the sight she saw it was the sadist she had ever seen, Rodney was on his knees, cradling Adrianne in his arms the floor was shimming red with her blood, Carson ran and fell to his knees next to his husband and held them both, Cadman looked at Adrianne and notice that she was still breathing but just, "SHE STILL BREATHING, WE MUST MOVER HER NOW?" she screamed as she ran to them.

Rodney looked up at Cadman when she screamed at them, he frowned at her as she made her way to them, she came to a sudden stop, "She still breathing, if you want her to live we have to move her now!" Cadman looked Rodney in the eyes, he looked down at his daughter and saw what Cadman had seen, "Carson she right, Ronan, we need your help!" Ronan stood frozen for a moment over come with grief but soon shock it off and went running over and picked Adrianne up as if she was a small child, and ran back through the maze that was the complex, Cadman called all her men, "We have a situation that is critical, when you seen Ronan protect him no matter what" she was answered with an echo of "_yes sir"_ as she ran after Ronan, as he reached the door Ronan became aware of how bad Adrianne was, his clothes were soaked as if it had been pouring with rain, but rain was never red!

Carson and Rodney ran behind as fast as they could, with the rest of the team, Know that back up was also on it way clamed then but the panic was growing every step it took to get to the gate.

After what seems a life time of running Ronan reached the gate, to only come across some of the men form the complex, they stood ready to fire, Ronan looked to all ends waiting for the first shot but what the men did shocked him, they lowered their guns and began to walk away from the gate , as they walked pasted they each took a glance to Adrianne each of then looked away in shame, when the last man walked passed Ronan he waited a moment longer to make sure that was the last of them, when he was sure he jogged to the DHD he placed Adrianne on the ground and reached to Dial Atlantis, Rodney and Carson reached them just as the gate activated, Carson knelt by his daughter and checked her pulse, "her pulse is very weak, and she has lost a lot of blood we must get her through now" with that Carson jumped to allow a blood soaked Ronan through, he picked her up and entered the gate at his top speed, Carson and Rodney were hot on his heels .

Once on the other side Ronan ran to the infirmary not stopping to allow time for the medical staff to catch up, he placed Adrianne on one for the medical beds and stepped back, there was nothing left that he could do to protect her it was down to the Doctors, time seemed to slow as they rushed her through the doors and out of sight.

The City was quite with the waiting sadness of Adrianne, all those that She held closest to her were in the waiting room, Carson was pacing up and down the lengths of the doors, but he would slip a glace to Ronan sat in the corner of the room still covered in her blood, he hadn't said a word since the door closed, he know that Ronan and Adrianne were very close, after every mission it seem they grow closer and she would change, Carson looked over to his husband, Rodney had his head in his hands Carson walked up to him and knelt in front of him and placed his hands on his knees, Rodney looked down and into his eyes, he let out a whimper and fell to embrace Carson, the other joined them in their embrace, they were no longer just team mates they were a family, with a bond that will never flicker.

Hours passed with no news, Ronan now sat in one of the few chairs that had be placed in the waiting room still covered blood. For the whole time he was transfixed on his blood stained hands going over the past events seeing were he went wrong, it was John that noticed how quite Ronan was, he approached and learnt against the wall beside him, "None of this is your fault Ronan, if anyone is to be blamed for this it should be me" Ronan looked up and out to the ocean for a moment he thought of how Adrianne was just like the ocean clam, beautiful but yet dangerous, Ronan stood and faced John, "I'm going to wash..." he began to walk to the hallway, he took one last at Rodney and Carson, then walked out of sight.

Ronan got to his quarter and stood just inside the door, he looked around and realised how empty it felt, he striped off his clothes and throw them to the corner, he walked to the shower and stepped in, the water was red hot making his skin burn, he closed his eyes and relived the attack, he could feel the blood seeping back onto his skin and how weak her pulse against his fingertips it angered him that he did nothing to help he just stood watching her bleed, he remain in the shower till his skin was roar for the hot water, he shut the water off and stepped he welcomed the quite but that was broken when his radio went off, He could hear John voice calling him, he grabbed his clothes and once dressed he ran out his room and headed for the infirmary. John stood by the doors leading into infirmary when Ronan came running round the corner, he came to stop and looked John in the eyes, "She will be fine, they stop all the bleeding, it will be a few days before he wakes up, thankfully none of bullets hit anything important, Carson and Rodney are with her at moment ." Ronan nodded his head and took a seat.

It was Next morning when the rest of the team were allowed to see Adrianne, Ronan entered the room in which they had placed her, what he saw sadden him, she was quite and still, and pale as a winter morning, he moved to stand beside her, he reached for her hand and found it to be warm, this calmed him knowing that she will live and he welcome smile to his face, "Why have you never told us about her?" Ronan was surprised that he hadn't noticed someone in the shadows, he looked to John showing the sadness that he had hidden, he looked back to Adrianne sleeping, "We never told any of you she was afraid that you wouldn't approve of her choose, especial her father, so we hid it, now all i care about is that she open her eyes and will forgive me for letting her down..." Ronan bowed his head in grief but John wouldn't allow him to, "For god sake Ronan there was nothing any of us could do not even me, I've seen how she looks at you and she will hold nothing against you she love you and sorry none of us noticed earlier." Ronan looked up and smiled, he nodded his head in thanks understanding that the team were behind him. Later in the day the whole team stood round the bed of Adrianne as she was showing signs of waking, by either side of her were her father's then other stood at the bottom of the bed, he eyes flickered and she tossed her head from side to side but when she did open her eyes they feel upon Ronan and she smile, the whole room let out a breath in happiness to see her awake and smiling, "Hay sweetie how are you feeling?" Rodney looked at his daughter in fear, she turned her head and smiled, "I'm alright dad a bit sore, but I'll be ok," She looked to all the team and relaxed, "What happened after the gun fire?" she looked to all and they told all that happened up and till they got through the gate, she looked down to her arm and she know that it was broken but she couldn't get over that all the bullets hit her shoulder, "I count myself lucky then, but that is all in the past..." she smiled to them all when Doctor Keller walked in, "I need a moment alone with Adrianne, it will only be a moment." They all looked at Adrianne, she nodded head, they all left room and waited outside, a few moments past before Keller stepped out and told them that Adrianne wanted talk to them, when they enter the room Adrianne was sat on the side of the bed in her own clothes, "I take it Keller realised you?" Telya spoke with clam voice, "Yes she did, but to rest till i have full moment of my arm again so i won't be going on mission for a while but with my condition it would be best if i stayed on site!" Each member of the team looked at each other in confusion but it was her fathers that ask, "What condition are you talking about, it only your arm isn't it?" the rest of the team were begin to show signs of panic Ronan more so then the others, Adrianne look at them all in turn and smile, she reached out her hand to Ronan who walked forward and took hold, she looked into his eyes and saw that he approved, "the last year you may have noticed that me and Ronan have become very close to the point that Ronan has asked me to marry him..." she looked at the face around them and saw happiness on their face, he Father's were holding hands and smiling, she looked back and into the eyes of Ronan and smiled, "... i have yet to give him my answer but i wanted you all to be here when i tell him, yes!" the all cheered, Ronan embraced Adrianne with the biggest smile on his face when they pulled away they rested their foreheads' together, Adrianne lifted her head and turn to face the other, " but that isn't the end of what i have to tell you, Keller just came to me to check on my wounds but also to tell them that she found something on my scan..." she took hold of Ronan hand and looked him in the eyes, she showed no emotion, but she let out a huge smile, "... i am pregnant!" Ronan eyes grew wide as he took the information in, when it sank in he embraced Adrianne tightly, all the other cheered and smiled at the lovers.

Almost 9 months later the big day arrived, and the nervous bride was waiting in her quarters, but was having some trouble, "Telya help me out if the chair please?" Telya walked out of the bathroom in a dress of fire, she looked to Adrianne and smiled in that last few months the baby had grown and cause problems with getting in and out chairs, but she glowed like any mother would, "you look beautiful, Ronan is very lucky man, it is almost time are you ready?" Telya looked at her form the mirror, "I'm ready as ill ever be!"

Ronan stood at the end of ale waiting John was by his side as the best man, John nudged him in the arm, "Hay how you holding up?" he smiled and winked which made Ronan smiled, he was about to answer when the music started telling him that he love to be was on her way, Ronan was that nervous that he didn't looked behind, it took him a few seconds to claim his nevus, when he did turn to look he was left breath less, Adrianne had both her father's on each arm giving her away, but Ronan couldn't take his eyes off of her, she wear long ivory dress that reached to her feet, he smile to himself seeing that was bear footed but that was what he loved about her, but he just glowed all the way down to his side, he embrace both Rodney and Carson thanking them, they stepped aside and Ronan took hold of Adrianne hand and the ceremony began.

All those seating the watching the wedding unfold all wore smiles no one was unhappy; "_Do you Ronan Dex take Adrianne McKay-Beckett to be you lawful wedded wife?_" Adrianne looked in to his eyes with complete love and trust, "I do." He smiled as he said those words, "_Adrianne McKay-Beckett do you take Ronan Dex to be you lawful wedded husband?_" she smiled brightly at Ronan, "I do" she grip his hand tighter as she placed the ring on his hand, when she looked up Adrianne could see all the love that he left for her in his eyes, "_With the power vested in me I announce you husband and wife_." A cheer went celebrating the couple, they smiled at them all they turned to each other, they reached closer to each other embracing one a another learning in for the first kiss of marriage, when Adrianne bent in pain, the whole room became silent in shock and confusion, Ronan bent down, "What is it, are you ok?" his voice was weak with panic and fear, Adrianne was about to answer when she screamed in pain, she reached up her hand to his shoulder, "My waters have broke...the baby is coming." He looked to Carson with panic but he picked Adrianne up and carried her to the infirmary, Doctor Keller came running behind with a group of nurses, they rushed her through with Ronan following behind.

All the rest of the party were in the gate room waiting for news on what was happening, the atmosphere was full with excitement as the day went on the party began to become anxious they had heard no news and had seen nothing of the bride and groom, John looked to Rodney and Carson, they nodded their head and started making their way up the stairs when they saw Adrianne in an wheel chair carrying blankets in her arms, they whole room became silent as they reached the top of the stairs, Ronan came to stand at his wife side, he looked down to her and smiled when he looked back up his smile just shone beaming with happiness, "Today was meant to be our wedding day, and we thank you all for coming but today isn't just our wedding it is also the day that our baby daughter Meredith Dex was born, please join is in welcoming her to the world" A cheer of congratulations welcomed them, Ronan knelt beside his wife and daughter and smiled at them both, he reached forward and gave his new wife a kiss, a huge cheer went up and when the broke apart they looked to their daughter knowing that she will be forever truly loved.


End file.
